johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Going to kevins
This video details what happened to Tyler after he was captured on his way to Kevin's house. This video takes place after Im going to. Details Details as of 11/9/2018. Description: "oct 11th 2015never made it shouldnt have went outside shouldnt have opened the doorthey got me" Tags: "Friends?, / \\, Tired, Still among, lies, Father, new year" Video Transcript The video begins with Tyler walking through a dark house. A timestamp appears in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen: 4/11/15, meaning this was recorded on November 4th. Footage of Rosa from Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines can faintly be seen warning to "Not open it", as Tyler approaches a door. As he turns the knob, an image of Doug smiling can be seen while strange noises play. Tyler turns to his right as Doug attacks him. We are shown either Tenebris or Regiminis holding a sign that says, "SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN IT". The video cuts to black as a soft, distorted voice is heard. '' "We need to lock him up. But (Indecipherable) first. Just don’t let him kill himself." ''The video cuts back, now showing the inside of a dim server room. The timestamp now says ??/??/15. Tyler: "This place is so fucking huge. (Indecipherable). I don't know who the fuck these people are. Hey, at least I found my fucking phone. Now if I can just find a fucking exit. What the fuck is this shit?" The video cuts to black again before showing Tyler inside of a dark room with the camera pointed at a strange lamp. Loud, muffled drum can be heard in the background. Tyler: "Okay, I managed to find something like a fuckin’ lamp. This is the only light. This is the only lamp. I don't know what the fuck these people are doing in here, it’s dark as shit. I think the exit might be through this way." The video cuts to Tyler walking around in a dark room. "It’s always so fucking dark… I don’t think anyone’s in here. Not gonna risk turning the light on though. I think I’m almost out… What the fuck is this fucking…" The video cuts, as evident by the audio. Tyler: "Fuck fuck fuck, I’m going in fucking circles… Damn it, it’s so fucking dark. I’m fucking walking through walls or some shit. My eyes are fucking playing tricks on me cause I’m fucking teleporting or some shit through all these fucking rooms cause I keep seeing the same shit again and again-" Tyler suddenly teleports into a new room, now staring outside through a metal grate on the wall. Tyler: "Oh wait, wait, what? What the fuck? Fuck it, fucking solid metal fucking door! It’s fucking-" A loud voice suddenly rings out as the screen flashes green. “HURRY, STOP THE-" Tyler yells as the video cuts to black. Distorted voices can once again be heard. "(Indecipherable) Did you get Douglas up here? Good. Take the Harbinger’s Link to the interrogation chamber. I have a few questions. (Indecipherable)." We are shown some dim lights slowly gliding overhead as if someone were being transported through a hospital on a bed. The video then cuts back, now showing the inside of a freezer. Ice can be seen on the floor. Tyler's breathing is pained and he is obviously freezing. Tyler: "Jokes on you, I happen to fuckin’ like the cold…" Tyler begins beating on the door of the freezer. Tyler: "Fucking pricks... fucking pricks, let me out. Let me out." Tyler films the fans on the back wall of the freezer. As he does so, distorted voices can be heard: "You’re wasting your battery." Tyler: "Maybe I can get out through these vents..." The video cuts as another distorted voice can be heard: "Really, you should listen to yourself. Just this once." ''The video cuts twice more as Tyler is seen lying on the ground in pain. Just before the video ends, someone enters the freezer and picks Tyler off of the ground by his hair. '' Category:Videos Category:Canon videos Category:Greth Arc